Transformers and OC's DrabbleFiclet Collection
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets created from writing prompts featuring the characters of various Transformers universes and my OC characters. Ranging from cheery pick me ups to tearjerkers. It's a bag of interesting! First ficlet: "Abandon", Breakdown x Lisa


**Welp, because apparently I have NOTHING else to do... *cough cough* yes I do I really shouldn't be doing this *cough cough* I have taken up a list of writing prompts. I forget exactly where I found them, but altogether there are 165 of them. 8D SO STRAP ON YOUR SEATBELTS, BOYS AND GHOULS. Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee~!**

**So, um, yeah. These are going to be either drabbles or ficlets, depending on how many words each one has. The prompts are in alphabetical order, but I probably won't stick to that. XD Because I like to mix it up. MIX IT UP, MIX IT UP. This one is the first prompt in the list though. I'd like to stick to it because how cool would that look in the chapter title thingy? But probably not because... I'm weird, lol.**

**OC'S. I have to put that warning because if you don't like OC's, you can click the back button. *shrug* I'm careful about that, because I don't want people to click on this and then be all "HISS, AN OC. I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT." I want people to know what they're getting into. XD That... doesn't sound offensive, does it? Sorry! I just mean that if you don't like OC's, I don't want to give you an unpleasant surprise because they're here. I know how that is, AND IT AIN'T FUN.**

**The universe here is Transformers: Prime. Pairing focus is on Breakdown x Lisa James. Other characters are: Airachnid, Alanna (OC), Jess (OC), and Knock Out. (Though they're all mentioned and don't really appear.)**

**As for warnings: Mentioned canon character death and a LOT of angst. My code for this kind of warning is the word "Kleenex." XD Maybe I'll just use a warning CODE SYSTEM from now on. That would be different. Off to go devise a code system, my pretties!**

**If you think you're man enough to handle this, READ ON~ ^o^**

* * *

_Do you see how much I need you right now...?_

_-__**When You're Gone,**__ Avril Lavigne_

* * *

She wasn't moving.

No matter what, Lisa had resolved to herself that she wasn't going to move. Alanna could bring her food and force her to eat. Knock Out could come in and push medical scans on her. But she wasn't leaving on her own.

And why should she? There was nothing out there for her anymore. Airachnid had offlined Breakdown weeks ago. Without Breakdown, _what_ could possibly make life worth living?

_Nothing._

That was the bitter word that had echoed around in her mind for so long. Ever since Breakdown had gone offline, barely anything registered in her mind but that. There was nothing left. She couldn't have Breakdown, so there was nothing else left for her to take enjoyment from. She couldn't even bring herself to force out fake laughter if Alanna or Knock Out told a joke. Nor could she be bothered to answer any of Jess's numerous, unnecessary questions.

She rarely moved, but decided now to roll over onto her stomach, wrapping her arms around her pillow. She had thought she'd been unable to cry anymore several days ago, but she was proved wrong as a new cascade of tears flowed down her cheeks. They soaked into her pillowcase, and she closed her eyes, burying her face.

"Breakdown," she sobbed, not even caring that there was no one around to hear her. That was how she preferred it. "Breakdown, I want you back... it's not fair... I miss you..."

After a few minutes she raised her head a little, to take a shaky breath. When she did, she found herself staring into the optics - well, optic - of her sparkmate. No longer was she in her room; instead she was outside, as evidenced by the stars. Her pillow had been replaced by Breakdown's claw, and she was lying stomach-down on his palm.

She almost couldn't believe it. Was he really here? Was this seriously happening? She hugged his claw tightly, pressing herself against it in an effort to be as close to him as possible, and a sob escaped from her throat. "B-Breakdown...?" she managed to rasp.

Breakdown gave her a gentle smile, and his claw moved just slightly to brush its tip against the side of her face. "Hey, Blue Eyes." His claw tip caught the crease of her eye, getting slick with a tear in the process. "You look so sad. Why aren't you smiling?"

"Because... y-you left me," she replied, rubbing her cheek against the smooth, cold metal of his claw. Oh God, how she hoped this wasn't a dream. _Please, God, let this be real. Let me have him back._

He chuckled, and when she looked up there was a sweet look in his visible optic. She was a little disappointed to see that the other was still covered by the patch, except that didn't matter to her. She'd take him with damage over not being able to have him at all. If she just had him, she could fix him. "What are you talking about?" he asked, stroking her back with another claw. "I'm right here, Lisa."

She tried to stop crying, but it just wasn't possible. "I missed you so much," she cried, hugging his claw with all of her strength. She was afraid if she let go she'd never get him back. "Why did you _leave_ me?"

"Believe me, I didn't _want_ to..." He brought her close to his faceplates, and she was so near that she wanted to reach out and kiss him. She missed the feeling of their lips meeting. It was one of the many things she missed about him. "But don't worry, okay? You have the others, and... I'll never _really_ leave you." His smile became sad as he pressed the tip of a claw softly against the left side of her chest. "I promise, I'll always be there with you."

His claw flattened against her, and she leaned in against his touch. She just wanted him to stay here with her now. She didn't even care that she was crying and her tears were sliding across Breakdown's armor. "D-Don't let go," she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut and curling her fingers into a sort of claw shape. "Don't ever let go of me again..."

She heard a faint laugh from him, and then the feel of his skin was gone. It didn't feel warm and stiff against her face anymore, it felt... soft and cool. She didn't want to open her eyes, because she was scared of what she would see.

But she opened her eyes finally, and her suspicions were correct. She was back in her room, on her bed. Face-down and buried in the pillow. Not outside. No night sky. No stars.

No Breakdown.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, and started wailing into her pillow. She kicked her mattress and ripped her covers off, screaming as her tears soaked into everything. She didn't care, because none of it mattered anymore. In between all her screaming, she could barely choke out, "_Breakdown...!_"

* * *

**Well! That was... depressing. Wow. Sorry if that got you down. Hopefully my next one will be a bit cheerier.**

**I'll try to keep my author's notes brief from now on, so as not to detract from the drabble/ficlet's effect.**

**Hope you all like! Reviews are welcomed, loved, and fed like a baby that shows up on my doorstep. Feedback? It keeps me alive. And I'm starving. FEED ME~**

**Lol, thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
